The Truth
The Truth es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se trata de un viejo hippie, aficionado a toda clase de drogas tales como LSD, setas alucinógenas, peyote o crack. Truth posee una furgoneta Camper llamada "Nave Nodriza". The Truth tiene una cabra astral llamada Herbie (sólo es mencionada, no aparece en ninguna ocasión) con la cual se desplaza ya que no conduce desde hace muchos años (quince hasta la quema de la hierba). Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Andreas, 1962 - 1989 Biografía thumb|200px|La "[[Nave Nodriza".]] En las misiones donde aparece, Truth ha contado a CJ muchas cosas de su vida anterior al juego, una de ellas es que en 1962, The Truth se volvió un hippie. En 1967, Truth consiguió su camper "La Nave Nodriza", que aparece muchas veces en la historia y se conduce solo una vez en todo el juego. Sin embargo, en 1977, Truth deja oficialmente de conducir por pánico y empieza a usar su cabra astral Herbie para desplazarse. Nunca aparece tal cabra. En 1989, Truth va a una reunión de hippies, donde conoce a dos jóvenes drogadictos de los que se hace amigo, Jethro y Dwayne. Según ellos, unos osos polares usaron la carpa de licorería como baño. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Andreas, 1992 La llamada Luego de robar un camión cisterna junto con su novia Catalina, Carl Johnson recibe la misteriosa llamada de un sujeto que habla con voz pausada y suave, llamándolo por su nombre. Carl le pregunta obviamente quien es, y el tipo dice que lo conoce, y que su nombre es Truth, "la verdad". Carl le dice que no le suena y Truth dice que "decían que era memo". Carl afirma que no sabe quien dijo eso, pero Truth lo corta, alegando que "ya puede dejar de fingir". Carl pregunta si es de la policía, pero Truth afirma que tienen un amigo y socio común. Carl pregunta quien es y Truth, de forma irónica, le pregunta si "ha matado a algún poli últimamente". Carl reconoce ese como un comentario propio de Tenpenny. Truth lo calla y le explica que tiene una habitación en un motel de Angel Pine, el "U Get Inn Motel", y que se asegure de que nada ni nadie lo siga. Carl cuelga. Consiguiendo la cosechadora thumb|250px|The Truth, explicándole a Carl su problema. Carl se dirige al "U Get Inn Motel" y encuentra a su "amigo y socio común", el oficial corrupto y drogado Frank Tenpenny. Tenpenny le dice a Carl que el señor Truth les dará mercancía de la buena para un trabajo que tiene con un fiscal molesto. Carl mira para todos lados, buscando al tal señor Truth y le dice a Tenpenny que alucina. Sin embargo, un hippie mal vestido y sucio, con cabello largo y ojos verdes, sale del baño y saluda a Carl. Truth y Carl comienzan a hablar. A cambio de la marihuana que Truth proporcionará para el trabajo, Truth desea que Carl vaya a The Farm y robe una cosechadora a unos extraños granjeros. Luego de hacerlo, Carl lleva el vehículo a la granja del hippie, Leafy Hollow, donde Truth le dice que le dará la maría en unos días. Body Harvest14.PNG|Entregando la cosechadora. Body Harvest15.PNG|La paz de The Truth en su valle. Body Harvest16.PNG|Truth llamará a Carl cuando tenga a la marihuana lista. La huida a San Fierro thumb|left|250px|La llegada del [[Maverick de la Policía.]] Carl comete diversos robos con su novia Catalina, para que después corten porque Catalina ya no lo quiere. Sin embargo, Carl ya tiene su parte del dinero, por lo que contacta con Truth para que le de la marihuana. Truth le informa por teléfono móvil que ya tiene lista la mercancía, para luego cortar de forma extraña, gritando que es una llamada de broma. Carl, aún así, se dirige a Leafy Hollow, donde Truth lo espera. Allí, descubre que Truth hace meditación y vive en un camper dentro de un garaje, al cual llama la "Nave Nodriza". El camper está decorado con adornos psicodélicos. Truth le dice que ahí dentro está su mercancía. Carl revisa y le da a Truth el dinero debido en una Maleta Rockstar. Sin embargo, un sonido saca a Truth del trance en el que estaba, un Maverick de la Policía los persigue, debido a que Tenpenny los ha traicionado y vendido a la policía del campo. thumb|250px|Truth y [[Carl Johnson|Carl deben quemar la marihuana.]] Truth insulta a Carl, acusándolo de que lo han seguido, pero Carl le recrimina que es su culpa por juntarse con los polis. Carl y Truth sacan cada uno un lanzallamas y salen afuera donde están los campos de marihuana de Truth. Truth y Carl comienzan a quemar el lugar mientras el Maverick policial los mira desde arriba. Truth saca a conducir la "Nave Nodriza" y le da a Carl un Lanzacohetes para que se encargue de volar por los aires el helicóptero. Una vez quemado el campo de marihuana. Carl y Truth vuelan el helicóptero y huyen hacia San Fierro. En el camino, Carl telefonea a César Vialpando el novio de su hermana, y le avisa que van a un garaje en Doherty, San Fierro, garaje que Carl ganó en una carrera contra Claude Speed. Truth le muestra a Carl como es la ciudad y llegan al garaje. Truth le dice a Carl que lo han estafado, ya que el estado del lugar es lamentable. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 10.PNG|San Fierro, la ciudad de las maravillas psicodélicas. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 11.PNG|El garaje en Doherty. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 12.PNG|Han estafado a Carl. La búsqueda de gente thumb|left|250px|Hablando con Carl. Luego de esto, llegan Kendl Johnson y César Vialpando. Carl está furioso con Claude Speed por haberlo estafado, debido a que el garaje es espantoso y está en la ruina. Truth le dice que no grite tanto, que "se está cagando su buen rollo y eso no es bueno". Carl le dice que lo disculpe por su buen rollo, pero que está terrible su vida. Truth le dice a Carl que lo que necesitan son gente que trabaje allí, gente habilidosa, y el conoce a esa gente. Truth y Carl salen del garaje hacia un coche, y se dirigen a Easter Basin, donde el primer amigo, Jethro deja de reparar los coches para unirse a ellos. The Truth le pide a Carl que lo lleve al hospital. Carl pregunta a Truth si está enfermo, pero él le dice simplemente que, "lo está el gobierno" y que mejor lo lleve hacia allí. Truth y Jethro se rehúsan a darle ningún tipo de explicación a Carl. thumb|250px|Truth llamando a [[Jethro.]] En el hospital, Truth solo le pide a Carl que "piense en un patito de hule". Pasa una furgoneta, y Truth le dice a Carl que continúe. Luego van a un negocio de perritos calientes, donde otro amigo de Truth y Jethro, Dwayne, con el negocio llevándolo a duras penas el acepta trabajar con ellos pero antes de encargarse de unos asuntos se reunirán con ellos en el garage. Truth pide pasar por la comisaria a lo que Carl pide explicaciones y Truth le pregunta qué diría si le dijera diversas cosas sin sentido y, aparentemente, sin relación. Carl le responde a todas que diría que está loco. Los chicos paran ante la comisaría de San Fierro, y ven pasar a la misma furgoneta. Truth le dice a Carl, simplemente que recojan al último sujeto, un experto en tecnología llamado Zero. Al final, todos ellos acuerdan trabajar para Carl en el garaje. Una vez hecho esto, Carl pregunta por Truth por explicaciones sobre lo que le ha hecho hacer ese día, pero el viejo hippie se ha escabullido misteriosamente. Wear Flowers 5.PNG|La extraña furgoneta. Wear Flowers 8.PNG|Zero. Wear Flowers 9.PNG|Regreso al garaje. El Jetpack thumb|left|250px|Cuando baje de peso, que vuelva... Pasado un largo tiempo, se vuelven a tener noticias de The Truth, y al fin se revelarán más o menos sus intenciones. Carl realiza trabajos para un personaje más o menos igual de misterioso que Truth, Mike Toreno, y engorda considerablemente, por lo que, mientras camina por Verdant Meadows su teléfono suena y es Truth. Sin embargo, el hippie no está tan lejos, sino oculto a pocos metros de él, tras el ala de un avión destruido. Truth le dice que vuelva cuando esté "menos gordito". Carl se queja diciendo que no está gordo. Black proyect escena1.png|Carl en Verdant Meadows, muy gordo. Black project escena2.png|The Truth se lo recrimina. thumb|250px|Truth da las órdenes a [[Carl Johnson|Carl.]] Carl camina por el aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows y sorprende a The Truth haciendo meditación en la cima del mismo avión destruido donde lo llamó cuando estaba gordo, Carl le pregunta que es lo que quiere y Truth se enfada con él, diciéndole que ha estado haciendo trabajos para Toreno y que está muy mal lo que ha estado haciendo, sin dar explicaciones sobre Toreno, su procedencia o los trabajos que hace para él, Truth le dice finalmente que lo necesita para algo grande, y que venga con él. Carl y Truth se suben a la "Nave Nodriza" y comienzan a conducir por el desierto, parece ser que The Truth ha perdido su miedo a conducir. Finalmente, Truth y Carl llegan a las puertas del Área 69 o Área Restringida. Truth deja a Carl abandonado, y le ordena, antes, conseguir el Proyecto Negro, un jetpack que desea usar para un trabajo. Carl consigue arrebatar el Proyecto Negro de las manos de los militares y es citado por The Truth al Arco del Oeste. Allí, Truth coge el Jetpack, lo sube a la "Nave Nodriza" y se marcha, abandonando a Carl de nuevo. Black project6.png|Truth deja a Carl en el Área 69. Black project25.png|Truth coge el "Proyecto Negro". Black project26.png|Truth se marcha en la "Nave Nodriza". Robando el cieno verde thumb|left|250px|The Truth volando el "[[Jetpack|Proyecto Negro".]] Carl regresa, luego de volver a pie desde el Arco del Oeste a buscar a The Truth, como no lo encuentra, se sienta en una caja y se pregunta donde está. Sin embargo, oye la vos de Truth gritándole que se aparte y, al darse vuelta, descubre a Truth volando de forma muy mala con el "Proyecto Negro". Truth cae junto a Carl y se levanta. Carl le exige que tenga cuidado y Truth le dice que lo ha estado intentando pero que vuela de pena. Truth le explica a Carl la razón por la cual quería obtener el "Proyecto Negro". Deseaba ir hacia un tren de carga conducido por militares, obtener una extraña mercancía y regresar. Carl le pregunta que mercancía busca y Truth le dice que no sabe, y que prefiere que vaya él. Carl se sube al "Proyecto Negro" y vuela sobre el tren, buscando algo, tras matar a los militares, encuentra un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde. Carl le pregunta a Truth, más tarde, que es eso, pero Truth simplemente le dice que "lo llamarán el año Cero". Luego se marcha dejando un sinfín de incógnitas. El rescate en el desierto thumb|250px|Fichas de karma... Carl, con el tiempo, trabaja con Wu Zi Mu en el The Four Dragons Casino, donde va de vez en cuando, planeando un asalto al casino mafioso, el Casino Calígula. Un día, Carl recibe una llamada, al contestar, Carl descubre que es Truth, que de nuevo se ha ausentado misteriosamente y ahora ya no aparece físicamente, sino que se oye su voz. Carl pregunta si es The Truth y este contesta que "tal vez" o que puede ser un agente del F.B.I. intentando extraerle información, así que mejor sería que no dijera nada. Truth le explica a Carl que unos amigos suyos, Kent Paul, Maccer y otros miembros de la banda inglesa The Gurning Chimps, han estado con él en un safari al Arco del Oeste, pero que luego de un problema despertó en una sauna japonesa de Los Santos hace una hora y no tiene ni idea de que ha pasado. Truth le pide a Carl que rescate a los miembros de la banda. Carl llega y descubre que solo quedan Paul y Maccer. Luego de esto, consigue como contacto a Ken Rosenberg, con el cual asalta al casino Calígula y vuelve a Los Santos para vivir en la Mansión de Madd Dogg. Don Peyote 2.png|El safari al Arco del Oeste. Don Peyote 3.png|Truth está en una sauna japonesa de Los Santos. Don Peyote 4.png|Pidiendo ayuda a Carl. En la mansión de Madd Dogg thumb|left|250px|Truth quejándose de la traición de Tenpenny. Carl hospeda en la mansión de Madd Dogg a César Vialpando, Kendl Johnson, Sweet Johnson, Kent Paul, Maccer y The Truth. Al poco tiempo, Frank Tenpenny es detenido y llevado a juicio por los cargos de narcotráfico, abuso sexual y corrupción. Mientras ven en la televisión el juicio, Truth asegura que fue por culpa de Tenpenny que perdió su granja y que además Tenpenny le robó su marihuana y aún traicionándolo pudo dañar al fiscal. Luego de esto, la abogada de Tenpenny dice que en vista de la falta de pruebas contra su cliente, la fiscalía ha decidido retirar los cargos. Todos se quejan y Truth dice que no pueden fíarse del sistema. La gente de Los Santos tampoco está de acuerdo y causan terribles disturbios por la ciudad. Truth afirma que los sistemas de poder corrompen a todos. Riot 2.png|No se puede confiar en el sistema. Riot 3.png|Siempre lo mismo. Riot 4.png|Los sistemas de poder corrompen a todo el mundo. El Final thumb|250px|La felicitación de Truth. Luego de que Carl y Sweet tengan un enfrentamiento con Frank Tenpenny y se deshagan de él en una persecución por Los Santos, Truth, César y Kendl se reúnen con ellos para ver morir al corrupto oficial. Tenpenny muere y Truth le grita a Carl que ha logrado vencer al sistema, que él lleva más de treinta años intentando y él lo ha conseguido de una sola vez, diciéndole que es un "ícono". Carl le agradece a Truth por su extraño cumplido y luego Kendl pregunta por el traidor Big Smoke. Sweet le explica que murió por "siempre ir a su rollo". Truth comenta que es el camino más rápido al infierno, para luego decir que el camino más rápido al infierno también pueden ser: "quince micropuntos y una onza de mescalina". Todos se van y no se vuelve a ver a The Truth. The Truth final 2.png|Carl es un "ícono". The Truth final 3.png|El camino más rápido al infierno es "siempre ir a su rollo". The Truth final 4.png|Aunque también quince micropuntos y una onza de mescalina. BETA En su Beta Truth ha pasado por dos cambios desde su diseño final: *Inicialmente en la primera versión, Truth tenia ojos marrones, cabello cafe claro, un pañuelo azul marino con el logotipo de la M.I.A. (Missed In Action) y al parecer era mas joven. Quizá fue retirado dichos complementos porque The Truth es hippie y no tolera la guerra. *En la segunda fase, es el mismo de la primera version, lo que cambia es su pañuelo sin tener el logotipo de la M.I.A. TruthBetaSanAndreasR.png|Cuerpo completo de The Truth (Beta) ArtworkTheTruthBETASanAndreas.png|Otro Artwork de The Truth (Beta) Artwork The Truth Beta.png|Artwork de The Truth beta en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Artwork-Truth.jpg|Artwork de The Truth oficial en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Skin center Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Tanker Commander *Body Harvest *Farewell, My Love *Are you going to San Fierro? *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Customs Fast Track *Black Project *Green Goo *The Truth is Out There *Don Peyote *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades *En la radio WCTR, en el programa "Area 53" se escucha una llamada de The Truth, diciendole a Marvin Trill que tenga cuidado, allí afuera en el desierto. *En la versión Beta del juego, The Truth otorga a Carl una misión más en el aeropuerto: The Truth is Out There que consiste en robar un Maverick de la Policía e ir a Bayside para rescatarlo de la Policía pero como en otra misión The Truth menciona que no sabe disparar y en esta misión dispara, fue por eso que se retiró esta misión en la versión final del juego. **Al finalizar Carl tendría el aeropuerto sin necesidad de comprarlo en la mision Verdant Meadows. **En dicha misión iban a aparecer las camionetas FBI Truck que andan disparando a The Truth. *Este personaje está inspirado en los protagonistas de la película Easy Rider. *Es uno de los pocos personajes a los que no se les conoce su verdadero nombre, solo su apodo. *La patente de su Nave Nodriza es EREHTUO, que esta al revés, lo que seria outhere (ahí afuera) como la frase "the truth is out there" (la verdad está ahí afuera) *El icono que indica su misión en el HUD tiene un parecido razonable al número pi (π). *Su nombre en español significa "La verdad". *Como curiosidad fuera de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, comparte apodo con el mítico capitán de los Boston Celtics, Paul Pierce. *En las misiones lleva el cabello grisáceo y con ojos verdes pero en su artwork tiene el cabello marrón y ojos azules, quiza el Artwork fuese el Beta de Truth. de:The Truth en:The Truth fi:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas